The Diva's Dance Music
by SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla
Summary: England and Prussia have been working on a project together that their bosses gave them. Now it time to show the final product. (I know I haven't been on and I apologize so i have written this as a present for you guys Enjoy!) (


The Diva's Dance Music

England and Prussia have been working on a project together that their bosses gave them. Now it time to show the final product

I don't own anything to do with the Song , Cover image or Hetalia, while reading this you should listen to the song as well 【APヘタリアMMD】不憫舞踊曲【人力VOCALOID】

Itineranting Diva's Dance Music is the English title

* * *

><p>Prussia was walking quickly he had to find England to make sure their plans for tonight were still on. The self- proclaimed coolest man decided to pick up his pace if he was going to make it there on time. Then as he turned the corner he spotted the english-man talking to America, well they were bickering really.<p>

"England where the hell have you been,nevermind, are you still up to tonight", Prussia yelled down the corridor,

"Oh, Prussia , sorry I had to find this idiot to make sure the paperwork I need is sent to me, and yes I'll be there. Usual place at 10 right?"

"Yeah" Prussia then turned to leave.

"Remember to send it to me America" England was also about to leave when the hero grabbed his hand.

"Since when have you and Prussia been close" The American was now leaning on him face full of curiosity, and he could tell that without a reason he wouldn't be let go.

"We've been meeting every now and then and a few days ago we were asked by our bosses to collaborate on a CLASSIFIED project" England then took back his hand and walked away speeding up after he turned the corner.

America looked at the disappearing friend who in secret was his lover, the bickering they did was to keep up appearances, he decided that he would get everyone to help him found out what was going on.

****TIMESKIP****

England and Prussia were backstage finishing up the final touches to their costume before putting them on. England wore a replica to one of his old pirate uniforms. It was a white jacket that was lined with black and gold with white pants along with a white button up shirt and cream waistcoat with a ruffled scarf that was secured with a cross pin ,he wore his black hat with a red rose as well green stripped ribbon and black gloves with a a black belt that held his holster for his sword Prussia wore a similar get up but instead of it being a white jacket his was navy blue and in addition to the feather in his hat he also had a red cape.(AN:Look at the Cover if this confuses you.)

****With the Gang****

"Alright guys what do you know" America asked the other countries. Surprisingly Russia went first.

"Well, I've also noticed that they have being acting weird and decided to follow them at .one point and found out that they have been going to a pub in Boston at round 6 and would stay there for around 4 -5 hours before going to their hotels and that would happen twice a week," Russia stated This confused the countries but not too much. Until Italy said what he had found out.

" Ve~ Another is that they would go to a series of shops to get cloth and materials then they went to a tailors and asked them to make costumes, when i went to ask what they asked to be created the owner said pirate uniforms" Italy explained. Now everyone was confused. Why would England and Prussia need pirate costumes. Although they didn't know they would find out.

"Alright whats the bar's name" America asked

"I believe it was called 'The Plough & Stars'" Russia answered

"Alright lets go" Germany said

"Wait I have info on that place, I've been there before" France said

"What is it Big Brother France" Italy asked confused

"The Plough & Stars is an exclusive place where only those dressed the part can enter, luckily i have tickets to tonights performance enough for everyone" France said while showing that papers "But first we need to change our clothes, Italy can I leave that to you" France asked and in a flash Italy had already taken everyones sized and brought them designer suits to where how he did it that they don't know.

"Is this ok," the other four just looked at him in shock,

***AFTER CHANGING***

"Nice work Italy, Ok now lets go" Russia said going ahead of them, and the reason he wanted to get there? He and Prussia ,despite the other country saying otherwise, loved each other and have been a relationship for the last 2 years. He needed to know what was going on in his lovers life.

****England and Prussia****

"I cant believe we are doing this." England sighed.

"We might as well finish this off and then go home, there is no point in fussing," Prussia replied although he was just as embarrassed,

"Yeah, I know. I just hope no one we know is out there, " at that point both of them shivered in fear knowing that if either of lovers found out about this they would never leave their houses. Just as they about to say that they were dropping not caring what the punishment would be for disobeying orders the manager came to thank them for being substitutes for the entertainment. The bar manager previous act cancelled due to being ill and reached out to their bosses on the promise that all of their drinks will be half price for a year. Bastards.

"You guys ready?" the countries just nodded not trusting their voices at that moment. They walked to their positions of where they will lifted on to the stage from under the stage closed their eyes and waited for the music. When it started they were lifted on stage, England was first to sing while everyone else had entered then pub and just watched in awe as the lustrous sound exit the blond lips.

**_England_**

_From the gods in Heaven, I was bestowed_  
><em>A sexy and sultry physique and a sirenic voice<em>  
><em>For all eternity, women comparable to me<em>  
><em>Will never appear<em>

England almost froze when he spotted America and held back a shiver when he saw the look in his eyes once he finished his first verse but instead took it to his advantage and quickly replaced the shock with half lidded eyes that earned cheers from the audience

**_Prussia_**

_While I look down upon men_  
><em>Who are apt to fool around naked right away<em>  
><em>From those who yearn by surrendering<em>  
><em>I only derive a sublime enjoyment<em>

After noticing his secret lover in the audience and a few of the countries he understood why England changed his attitude and decided to follow in suit going closer to his stage partner and holding in a seductive way before looking to the crowd.

**_England_**

_Where do you want to touch?_  
><em>The lips? The hair? Or ××?<em>

**_Prussia_**

_Don't approach me so readily! You foul pigs!_  
><em>It suits you to kneel!<em>

They both decided to go closer to the audience waiting if one watcher might reach out to touch them in which they did but both pulled back at the last minute giving them a smirk that sent the crow even wilder,

**_England_**

_Circulating around and around, I'm truly England_  
><em>The magic mirror reflects so, too<em>

**_Prussia_**

_With a seductive figure and my singing voice_  
><em>I'll show you I'll turn you into my prisoner<em>

**_Prussia_**

_Holding the spot where I want to be tickled_  
><em>At the deepest point within my hard body<em>

**_England_**

_At the moment when you reach your hand there_  
><em>A sincere smile will spill<em>

The pair went down the stairs and down a line that had been made by security in a way that made even the straightest guy in the room want to pounce on them. They kept going down till they reached their companions that had found out about the event.

**_Prussia_**

_Where do you want to be touched?_  
><em>The lips? The cheeks? Or ××?<em>

Leaning forward Prussia reached out to Russia who just kept staring at him in shock and just before he touched his cheek he retracted his hand and walked off only turning to wait for England who was teasing America in a similar fashion

**_England_**

_You may rejoice, you may grieve_  
><em>What I want is just that one thing!<em>

**_Prussia_**

_In the world where the finale will soon approach there_  
><em>I'm the coolest<em>

**_England_**

_We shall never become_  
><em>men fallen into being an intoxicated, lost child<em>

England just turned round to show a quick smirk to his lover and went back to the stage with Prussia. Once they reached the stage the line disappeared and the crowd was one again and cheering loud as ever with the exception of two countries whose faces where red as Spain's tomatoes and mouths so dry its as if they have had anything to drink since the day they were born

_From the ends of the world to inside people's bodies_  
><em>I echo across places that exist and existed<em>

**_Prussia_**

_With a seductive figure and my singing voice_  
><em>I show you I'll turn you into my prisoner<em>

Then to realising that the final verse was coming up England brought out a red rose while Prussia a eagle's's feather

**_Prussia &England_**

_Circulating around and around, we are truly FBNs_  
><em>With the romance left behind on the grass<em>  
><em>If I were able to defile a new man again<em>  
><em>Then I'll show you I'll turn you into my prisoner<em>

The two moved closer to each other again until their items were touching and for the final tease they lent into each other looking as though they were going to kiss but once the music stopped the lights blacked out leaving only they audience shock wondering if they really did the deed.

Backstage England and Prussia looked at each other before bursting out in fits of laughter wondering what expression they left their boyfriends with not knowing that said boyfriends and the other countries were also making their making their way backstage since their tickets allowed it.

****With the Gang****

America and Russia simultaneously let out the breath they didn't know they were holding as well as swallowed the drool that was threatening to come out the performance and teasing their lovers gave them they immediately went backstage to claim what was theirs whether the others saw it or not

****Backstage****

They received many flowers from the audience and the pub itself, even the managers asked that if they could perform again some time in the future instead of answering they just chuckled nervously wondering if that would be safe to do. Suddenly America and Russia burst through the door and made the two singers jump to the wall in fright, slowly the bigger countries stalked towards their lover looking at them as if they were prey. France, Germany and Italy decided that it would be a good time to run not wanting to know what would happen if they stayed, they prayed that the two singers would be alright afterwards.

"So England what was that performance about you and Prussia here looked like you were enjoying yourselves, right Russia? "America said in a cold voice

"Indeed, America. I'm quite curious what made you do this." Russia said with a cold smile. At this point England and Prussia were scared beyond compare. They were screwed.

"H-hehehe Am-america what are you doing here?" England whimpered

"Ru-russia you too?" Prussia stuttered "F-fancy seeing you here". The dark auras around the two powerful countries grew to be more intense. Not being able to take the pressure England fainted or so he wished he would but instead he closed he eyes braving for his punishment from America. Prussia however steeled his nerves and straighten and met Russia's eyes although scared he refused to back down when it came to being oppressed "Excuse me I have to change, England you should too" and TRIED to move but Russia had fenced him in. What happened next shocked both of the smaller countries. The powerful nations went down on there knees and took the right hands of there lover and kissed the middle finger before looking up at them to see them shocked.

"Seems like both of us have become your prisoners" America said while smirking

"Seems like we have" Russia said with an identical tone. Coming out of there shock the small nations looked at one another and smirked and together they pushed down their lovers with their feet and straddled them on the ground.

"Well then, you shouldn't touch us so readily" England said in a seductive voice

"But they do deserve a reward for such control don't you think" Prussia added, and without allow them to register what was happening the smaller nations lent in and kissed their lovers and savored the taste before getting up and leaving to get changed. America and Russia lay there shocked but then laughed knowing that tonight would be the best of their lives.

* * *

><p>That all folks<p>

Not going to be a sequel

Hoped you liked it

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

R&R


End file.
